Her Sweet Lips
by A Guy Without a Good Name
Summary: Yu haven't seen his close friends in about 1 month and life has been boring for him, until that is he found out Rise, his beloved girlfriend has come to the city where Yu lives to throw in a concert. Yu want's see her so much and he will. How though? And what will happen? You'll have to find out...
1. Chapter 1: The Sweet Begginging

**Hey, hey, hey! How's it going guys? So this is my another story and I'm going to to try something that is well about romance and have been wanting to do it for a while now. So yeah I really have nothing to say other than that PERSONA 4 IS NOT MINE...so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Her Sweet Lips**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 "The Sweet Beginning"**_

Another day, another boring day of Yu Narukami and as his boredom being in his home...real home, at the city. It's been one month sense he saw all of his close friends at peaceful rural town, Inaba. But he didn't go of alone. She was his special someone that he loved. That "she" is Rise Kujikawa. She is going to attend a concert in celebration of returning to her job as an idol. And it was actually near his home. He wanted to meet her, but for some reason the guards wouldn't let him.

"_A__nother reject." _Yu thought to himself and continued. "_And I can't give a call to her cell number too...did something happen?" _Yu got interrupted while someone was opening the door with a key. He was sure it was his parents coming from work.

As Yu's Parents opened the door and came in Yu's father was as strong as ever and his mother as feminine as she ever could be.

"Oh, hello dear. Was everything okay? And how was school?" Said Yu's mom as she said so many times before to him when coming from work.

"Yeah, and the usual." Yu quickly answered and sat on the chair as his father did the same and mother was unpacking some groceries.

As the room they were in, was getting silent, Yu's dad decided to strike up on the conversation.

"So...I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now but haven't got the chance because of work and so did you made any girlfriends, while you were in Inaba?" Yu's reaction was not shocking because he already knew he was going to ask that first but still blushed a little.

"Yeah, yeah I do. But you'll probably won't believe me anyway what I will say." Yu said to his father.

"It's okay, you can tell us, dear." Yu's mom said in a motherly manner.

"Well it's...well...Rise Kujikawa..." Yu said with a worry because of his parents and how they will react.

They're were shocked to hear that they're son has been dating a popular idol. And so Yu's father, still shocked, said in disbelief. "Really now, and do you have anything to prove it."

Yu did want to prove his dad and mom that he's dating Rise but he had nothing. He can't contact her in her cell number and he had erased all messages he had. The only possible solution is to show Rise herself...directly...at them. Suddenly Yu's mom gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Yu asked. His mother turned to him and replied. "It seems that I forgot to bye some eggs. Um, Yu, could you be a dear and bye me some."

Yu without hesitation said back to his mom. "Of course!"

Yu grabbed some money from his mom and gone to the nearest store. While going to the store, he saw a poster of his beloved Rise. He stood there for a minute, looking at the poster, thinking back on those good times he had with her in Inaba. He continued walking to the store. He bought the eggs. And went back to his residence. He brought the eggs to his mom and she thanked him. Yu's mother cooked up a dinner and they all starting eating. Silence once again, kicked in and Yu's mother now the one who's started up a conversation.

"So, dear if what you say is true about Rise Kujikawa...how did you started dating her in the first place?" Yu's mom asked in curiosity.

"Well..." Yu really didn't know what to say and just made up a story that he saved her from some punks than "going into a TV and rescuing her from her own shadow".

"So, she likes you because you saved her from some punks, huh?" Yu's Dad said with still some disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, it's because she came in Inaba and every fan of hers was awaiting her. So that's the story." Yu said and continued in serious tone. "Though I know you still don't believe me and so I will prove that Rise and I are dating."

And so they ate they're dinner.

"I'm going to sleep now, goodnight." Yu said in tired tone. It was a long day for him and a boring one too but as he got to his bed he saw his cellphone blinking and saw a 1 new message. He was surprised on the name of the sender. It's was from his beloved Rise and the message contained:_** "**__**hiiii Yu! So I herd u been wanting 2 see me again! Sorry 4 ignoring u. dumb guards didnt tell me about u in the 1st time. Anyway I told them to let u in the next time they see u! See u tomorrow! :-) I luv u! 3". **_

Yu was really happy to read that, even though sometimes he didn't understand what she was typing. He right away gone to sleep. Excited to see, her again.

Meanwhile though...

Yu's parents were talking quietly in the kitchen. "Honey, do you think our son is really dating that idol?" Yu's mom said to his husband.

"Well, I can't really trust him with that, I mean sure I would believe him if he said some other random girls name but an idol really bothered me. He also said that he could prove it. I wonder how too." Yu's dad said, deep in thought.

"I think I should discuss this with Ryotaro, about what kind of friends he made in Inaba..." Yu's mom said in a little worry.

* * *

**And that's that! So no romance, yet but I will be soon and that soon is next chapter so if you're RiYu fan be sure to review this fanfiction (if you like it), but until next time, Farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sweet Reinion

**Yo, yo, yo and hello once again! So when I posted the first chapter I received some positive feedback from the reviews and I appreciate that btw! So yeah I do not own Persona 4 and if were done with the intro I hope you will enjoy the fanfic!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 "The Sweet Reunion"**_

Today was a really eventful day for Yu because he was about to meet his girlfriend once again and for that he woke up a little early than he usually does. Yu's parents were already at work and he got ready to head out.

He was heading to where she was staying and had a big smile on his face throughout the whole road he was walking.

When he finally got there, he was greeted with the same guard from before and he let Yu pass.

He got to her room and entered it. He was right away greeted with a hug and a kiss to the lips from Rise.

Rise lets go from the kiss but still doesn't lets go from the hug.

Yu was somewhat startled from that and was a little curious and asked. "How did you know I was coming, like right now?."

Rise just giggled at that and said back to him. "Well, of course I knew. I told my manager to not let anyone bother me, so I expected only you!"

Rise lets Yu go and so they sat on the couch together and cuddled. Yu was curious about some other things so he wanted to ask her and so he did. "Um, Rise I tried to contact you, but I couldn't. Did something happen?"

"I lost my phone." Rise replied quickly and had the most innocent look on her face. Yu couldn't help but smile.

They sat on the couch for a while, reminisced they're days at Inaba. And suddenly Yu remembered something really important.

"Um, Rise do you wanna meet my parents? I mean, they don't believe me that you and I are dating..."

Yu was quite worried on how she will react to that statement. She sadly smiled and said back.

"I...well I don't know if the manager lets me do something like that...but I'll try talking to him."

And so Rise gone of to talk to his manager.

A couple minutes has passed and she finally returns.

"So what did he say?" Yu asked her but got interrupted with a sudden hug from Rise with a big smile on her face and the only possible answer he could think of is.

"Yes, I can!" Rise said with a squeal.

Rise lets go of Yu and continued telling him. "Also, he said we could hangout for 1 day, freely, only the two of us."

Much to Yu's surprise he asked her. "Odd, I wonder why?"

Rise answered that as well. "Oh, it because tomorrow is my birthday too, you didn't forget that, did you?"

"No, of course not." Yu answered with slight nervousness. Actually, he did forget about Rise's birthday because all he could think of is meeting Rise.

"Then, it's settled. Let's go to your house first and tomorrow let's hangout together." Rise said with high enthusiasm. They got ready and left.

As they left the studio, they were walking in a junky hallway, where people don't usually hangout because of the punks and molesters. But for the glorious day, nothing happened. And they finally made it to Yu's residence. They got in the house and Yu's parents still weren't there. Yu explained that they should come back in the matter of minutes. So Rise started to strike up a conversation to break the silence.

"Yu, um, I'm a little curious about your parents. What are they like? What jobs do they have?

"Well, my dad is really tough and he is working at a hardworking job, though I don't really know what job it is, he doesn't want to talk about it. And mom is working a chef, because she's really good at cooking, like me and speaking of which that's how I learned all those recipes." Yu explained.

Yu and Rise chatted for a bit and suddenly again someone is loudly opening the door with a key.

It was they're parents obviously. They put they're stuff and came to the room where Yu and Rise were and Yu got the expression he wanted from them. Shock.

Yu's parent's were speechless about what they saw. They're son were making out with Rise. And not long before when Yu's dad made a fake cough as in interrupting they're sweet moment.

"Oh...um...nice too meet you, sir." Rise said being little embarrassed.

"Now, this is some sight to behold." Yu's mom said still surprised.

While things calm down, Yu's mom was cooking something and dad as yesterday started up a conversation.

"Sorry for that a little shocking look in my face, but it's a complete surprise for me too see an idol with my own two eyes and not to mention making out with my son."

Rise giggled and said back to Yu's dad. "No need to apologize, sir."

And then Yu quickly said to his dad as well. "See, I told I could prove it you, dad."

Yu's dad chuckled and said. "Ha-ha-ha...well goes for show, that I should trust my son a little more, now shouldn't I?"

They all chatted for a bit and Yu's mom finally made the dinner. They all ate and a soon as Rise took her first bite she felt a twitch of joy. "Mmmm...you're as good as Yu's cooking, miss...uh.."

"Chisako and thank you." Yu's mom said. They ate and ate as some of them were already done. Yu's dad started talking again. "You know...you two remind me my old days with Chisako when we were at our school days."

Rise got a little curious look on her face and asked. "Um...if you don't mind...I would like to hear what was it when you two were at your school days."

Yu's mom started, closing her eyes and smiling, trying to remember. "Well, when Ichiro were at his school days he was really attractive and popular with the girls, but he had a crush on a particular girl and that girl was me, of course."

Ichiro (Yu's dad) said, smiling wryly at her. "Yeah, well you're were quite popular with the boys, yourself. And that's why I thought it would be natural to pair up with you."

Yu's parents reminisced about some more things like how they got to marry each other and stuff like that. It was getting late and Rise got a little frightened.

Yu asked in worry some face. "Rise, is something wrong?"

Rise said closing her eyes. "Um...you know were in the city, right? And I'm a little scared to go out in the night, because of the molesters and rapists."

"It's okay dear, you can have the night here..." Yu's mom said and right after Yu's dad said in a serious tone. "But, no funny business, got that?"

Rise smiled and thanked Yu's parents. As Yu and Rise went to Yu's bedroom.

Yu asked Rise in curiosity. "Um...Rise are you okay with sleeping with me today?"

Rise said in confusion. "What kind of question is that? Of course, I am. I mean, it's not like this was the first time we slept together."

Yu smiled and said jokingly. "Ha-ha...I was just kidding, of course."

And as Yu and Rise, slept together in one bed, they were still waiting for the tomorrow because it's going to be theyre another precious memory to remember.

* * *

**And that's it. Here's another chapter for you guys. Don't forget to review on how I did, and be on the check out for another chapter but until then, Farewell!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sweet End

***waves hand*. And hello to the final chapter of Her Sweet Lips...sorry if it was short for you...but... this chapter is going to be longer...anyways I don't own Persona franchise...so...what are you waiting for...read and enjoy! Oh and there OC's in this chapter.**

**P.S: Sorry for not updating recently, it's because I was sick, and school and trip..hope you can understand, BUT now, I am back! And will make up!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 "The Sweet End"**_

* * *

June 1. Morning. Yu and Rise slept for a while. It was good sleep for both of them, however Yu was the first to wake up, because he had to make breakfast, for himself and Rise.

When Rise woke up she could smell a delicious scent right away and knew that Yu was cooking something good. She went to the kitchen, seeing that Yu had already cooked it.

Yu, however, didn't hear her, so Rise sneaks and walks slowly to surprise Yu.

Rise closed his eyes and Yu, as expected, got a little surprised.

"Good morning, Yu!" Rise said in calming, motherly tone. Yu smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Sleepy head." Yu said jokingly. Rise giggled at that statement.

They both sat down and ate their breakfast. Today is Rise's birthday and Yu promised that they would hangout together. And so they got ready to head out.

_10:__00_

They gone trough that narrow, junky hallway again...they still didn't see no one of those punks...yet.

And they finally made it to the shopping center where Rise wanted to be.

Many of her fans stared. So Rise quickly, without the fans noticing, dragged Yu to the nearest clothing shop.

They got in the clothing shop, which quite made Yu remember of "Croco Fur" back in Okina City.

The shopkeeper right away noticed Rise and Yu come in, but only got fixated on Rise and asked out loud. "Um...are you Risette?"

Rise wasn't fazed by that question, as if she somehow planned something from the start and answered without hesitation.

"Yes." The shopkeeper was full of joy and excitement, when she heard that and continued saying nervously. "Um...t-then...c-can I get an autograph?"

"Yes, but under one condition...and that is you have to close the shop...for...I don't know...45 minutes or so, it's because I don't want to be bothered by to many fans." Rise replied to the shopkeeper.

"Of course!" The shopkeeper said happily and asked Rise again. "Also, mind if I ask...but who's that boy with you?"

Rise, wasn't fazed with that question, and answered with no hesitation at all. "Oh, him... he's my little helper and that's all you have to know."

"I see...". And so Rise gave the shopkeeper an autograph, and in part of an agreement, she temporarily closes the shop. And so, both of them went to quieter place...lucky for them...there were no customers or workers nearby...so everything went out smoothly. Yu decided to start up a conversation.

"I'm surprised that you managed plan this all out." Yu smiled and somewhat amazed.

"Yeah, well it was a piece of cake." Rise said with carefree smile on her face.

And so, they finally got to a quieter place where they couldn't be bothered. Yu sat down on a chair and Rise picked out a suitable for her swimsuits to try them out and got of to change. When Rise was changing, Yu asked Rise in curiosity.

"Uh...Rise...why are you trying out all of this swimsuits?" Rise instead of answering she giggled and said.

"I, see you're having a little naughty talk with me, hmm?" Yu got a little flustered after that statement, but then when it hit him, that she was just flirting with him.

"No, of course not! I was just curious, really that's all." Yu said in calming down.

"Well, you could think of it as a hobby." Rise said a little embarrassed.

As Rise was done changing she went out with a smile on her face and was wearing a purple and white bikini and for some reason started posing for Yu...sexually.

"I...I don't think the poses are necessary, but I think you look good in purple." Yu said somewhat a little flustered.

"Thanks!" Rise replied to him and then kissed him in the cheek.

And so, Rise tried out a lot of swimsuits and time has passed...a lot...actually more than Rise had planned...

_13:30_

Rise bought what was she looking for and went on with Yu, who was holding the bags, to a photo booth. They got in together and sat on a wall chair. Rise, however, sat on Yu's lap. The photo booth clicked first photo with them smiling and right after it did that, Rise quickly kissed Yu's cheek again. And then the photobooth clicked a second photo. After that, Rise decided to go further...and started making out. The photobooth clicked the third time. And for the final one, Yu decided to hug her passionately, while still kissing in the lips. The photobooth clicked the final photo...

_13:35_

It took, them exactly 5 minutes to just take 4 photos. And so Yu, got out first out of the photobooth and got to see the photos. They're were not bad...but he decided to keep the last one where he hugged Rise and they kissed passionately.

The Photo, itself was nothing really special, because it just kissing and hugging...but to Yu, it was like a God's gift, that he got such a nice, spirited, perfect and a great kisser girlfriend...

Rise got her barrings and got out as well, she looked at the 3 photos that Yu was holding and got confused look on her face and asked him in curiosity.

"Um, Yu, where's the fourth photo?"

"Oh, It looked bad, so I trowed it away..." Yu felt bad that he lied to her...but then again, he's going to give it to her later, when the time is right.

_14:00_

They were walking around in the entertainment center, Rise trying her best to conceal herself and looking around and Yu did the same thing...and the first thing that popped into his mind was to go to a karaoke bar.

Yu, actually knew where it was, because he heard it from some couples in school.

And so, they arrived...there's were a few couples, some of them Yu recognized from his school. Rise and Yu obviously wanted a private room so that they could not be disturbed.

Yu told Rise go to the room, while he would order some drinks.

While, Yu was ordering some drinks, he saw a familiar blond girl, who looked like Yukiko in the face and was wearing blue jeans and a black sweeter, go into the bar with some of her friends.

It hit Yu, that it was his ex-girlfriend from when he was a first-year, named Aiko.

She saw him as well, and with some surprise.

She said her friends to go to the seats and wait for her, and after that she walked to Yu.

She sat on a free stool, right next to him, and started to talk.

"Hey, it's been a while sense we meet..." Aiko said somewhat nervously.

Yu was just silent, and for more reasons then one.

"Ha ha, still have the habit of being silent at times..." Aiko joked but still felt uneasy and nervous.

"What do you want?" Yu said, annoyed.

"Just saying my ex-boyfriend a hello, I mean, I haven't seen you in ages!" Aiko replied calmly.

Yu got even more annoyed. "Why do keep calling that? Were trough, together!" Yu said in a louder tone.

Aiko made a sad face. "Ugh, why so mean? I mean, you could have just said, "Oh, hey, Aiko-chan."...like when we were dating..." Aiko said as the bartender left some Yu's and Rise's drinks and Yu said thanks.

"Well, were NOT dating...plus, I already have someone else..." He said, as he got up from the stool, holding the drinks in his hands as Aiko did the same.

"Mind telling me who it is?" Aiko said in hope to hear an answer, but to no avail, Yu just ignored her and walked onward...Aiko looked sad...but she realized she shouldn't be...after what she did to Yu's heart, being...betrayed and cheated...

Meanwhile...

Rise was still waiting...she decided to go the toilet...as she was going to it...she saw Yu and some girl she never saw before...from her point of view...she could see Aiko's face being happy and then sad...Rise couldn't help but feel curious and changed her mind on going to the toilet and went back to the private room.

_14:10_

Yu went into the private karaoke room and placed the drinks on the table. He saw that Rise was a bit worried and decided to ask.

"Hmm, is something the matter, Rise?"

"Oh, uhh, well I was curious...who was that girl, who was sitting right next to you in the bar table?" Rise said hesitantly.

Yu got a little panic attack, but quickly recovered and tried to lie in a calm manner. "Oh, don't worry, that was just some random girl that decided to hit on me."

But, alas, Rise saw the lie and said. "You don't have to lie, I won't be mad, just tell me who was that girl?"

Yu tried to think of another excuse, but then just decided to tell her the truth.

"Well, that girl, Aiko, is my ex-girlfriend, but you don't have to worry, nothing happened, we just talked like friends."

"Oh, okay, I guess..." Rise said, still being worried a little bit.

Yu decided to comfort her by moving closer and hugging her tightly and whispering to her ear.

"_Don't worry, I will never replace you for somebody else, even in afterlife."_

Rise let out a tear after that statement and then kissed his forehead and whispered back. "_Thank you."_

_17:05_

After that they sang karaoke for a long time together, they went out of the bar.

They went to a restaurant. People, of course, were staring at them mouth agape, some of them took pictures, but Rise for some reason didn't mind that now. Was it because, she was half naked when they were in the clothing shop?

_18:05_

It was getting late and sun almost setting down. As they finally ate their meal...Rise decided to drag him what she called a "special place" to her.

_18:30_

As they were heading there, they had to go though that hallway...

It was fine at first, but they got in a dead end.

As They were trying to go back...they suddenly saw three shadows, so Yu tilted his head to see three punks blocking the way out. They all were wearing school uniforms, one on the left has black hair, the right one has brown hair and as for the middle one, he had blond hair that Yu recognized, very well. As one of them said in a punk-ish way.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here!?" Yu saw Rise already getting freaking out, so he stood in front of her, if the punks tried anything.

"It's has been awhile, Katsuo, what are you doing here?." Yu said, remembering his name, he could never forget him, because it was one of the reasons he left Aiko.

"Ha ha ha...well I heard from Aiko that you said some shitty things to her...so I came to seek you out...and here I see you have been going out with an idol..." Katsuo was grinning as if he had something on his mind and so he continued, cracking his knuckles.

"First, we gonna beat you up...and then we will have some fun with your girlfriend..." He smiled devilishly and then lustfully.

Yu didn't hesitate for a second, because he fought thousands of shadows and have beaten a god and said bravely.

"I have changed...a lot...the past year and I'm strong now, and don't even dare to lay one finger on her!?"

Katsuo laughed and said afterward. "Bring it on, Prince Charming!"

Yu told Rise to stay put, while he would take "care" of them. And so Yu ran up and punched Katsuo as hard as he could in the head, making Katsuo drop to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!?" The left punk yelled and pulled out a switchblade and attacked Yu with it. Yu dodged the strike and hit the punk's head with a punch, making the punk fell to his knees and then kicked him on his spine, making him fall down and scream in pain.

The third punk had the advantage to attack Yu and he did it with a baseball bat. The Punk hit Yu on the chest. Yu got a knocked out in the trash can, but quickly recovered his senses. The punk strikes again and this time Yu dodges, making the punk hit the trash.

Yu quickly picked up a rusty pipe and hit the punk on his head, making him fall unconscious...on the trash.

Yu panted heavily, he just fought three punks, all on his own. Rise quickly ran to Yu and hugged him tightly.

"I can't thank you enough, Yu!" Rise said smiling.

"It's okay! Maybe we should go back to my house...It's late..." Yu said.

"Yeah." Rise agreed.

They went to Yu's house, holding hands.

_18:50_

They finally came home...Yu's parents weren't home...again...but that's a good thing, because he didn't want to explain what were they doing out late. Yu also putted Rise's bags.

Yu and Rise went straight to Yu's room. They sat on his bed and the silence was a little awkward so Rise decided to say something.

"I'm sorry, Yu..." Rise said, looking down at her feet.

"For what?" Yu said.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Yu...I mean I dragged into a bad territory and you had to fight some punks..." Rise said guiltfully.

"But everything, went out for the better, did it not?" Yu said while moving closer to her.

"Yeah, but still...I did want to see the sunset with you..." Rise said saddened.

Yu got really close whispered in her ear. "_Don't worry, as long you're with me, I'm happy even if we just spend a day like this..."_

"_I love you, __too__." _Rise whispered back as he kissed him in his lips.

Yu, just realized that her lips were sweet as a strawberry...and soft as a cushion...

And so they spent a long time together in bed...

The next day...

Rise had a concert and Yu went obviously...He didn't have to pay for the ticket because Rise gave him for free for obvious reasons...

He went to the concert...and it was amazing...it's not just because he loves Rise...it's because she had a talent for that beautiful singing voice...

Rise asked the manager to at least to say a farewell to her beloved boyfriend before they leave...and the manager said yes...

"Yu..." Rise said as she ran up to him.

"What is it?" Yu said as he turned to her.

"I'm here to say my farewell..." Rise said a bit sadly.

"Oh...it's okay, I will still remember you always...and that I had an amazing time with you..." Yu said smiling.

"Aww, c'mon, don't make it sound like I'm going away forever..." Rise said and then pouted.

"Hahahaha...don't worry, I know you'll text and phone me everyday..." Yu joked.

"No, not that either...it's just that I want to tell you that I had a great time with you yesterday..." Rise blushed.

"Of course...is that what love is for, right?" Yu smiled.

"Oh, and before I forget, I got something for you...here." Yu reaches out for his pocket and gives her the fourth photo that he kept.

Rise got surprised. "Huh!? I thought you said you got rid of this photo..."

"Well, I actually kept it to give it to you for a special occasion...like this one..." Yu said.

"Thank you, you're too much..." Rise said before hugging Yu and then kissing him in the lips.

After a while...Rise lets go. "Well, I guess this is a goodbye..." Rise said, kissing him in the cheek, one last time.

"Yeah, and good luck on your career, Rise." Yu said.

"Yeah...I'll miss you..." Rise told Yu one last time.

Yu still felt a little sad inside, because he will go back into his boring life...or will he?

Only the future knows...

* * *

**AND finished...god finally, sorry again guys you had to wait that long...and sorry if the ending sucked, it's because I had nothing else in mind...and I'm ALSO sorry if my OC's didn't play a long part in this story...but I am planning to make a prequel to Yu's story and it's called "Her Bitter Lips", BUT I have other plans such as "Dark Hour Miracle Quiz" and "Low Intelligence" that I had for a while...so I'm going to put a poll, in which makes you decide on what fanfic I should start next...if you like my fanfictions that is...anyway, I hope to see you next time...until next time, Farewell... **


End file.
